Talk:Atalanta/@comment-82.12.59.92-20170628183121/@comment-28209103-20170630072129
Neutral : If it requires to kill then kill, if not then don't need to kill. However generally speaking they have no opinion over life and death. Not the type to help others yet also not the type to kill innocent for their benefit. Evil : have no compassion to other human, imply distrustful nature, the ability to inconvenient other people for own benefit. Definitely won't make help other people, only doing stuff for their own goal. Good : pretty much hero type, In traditional D&D Good Alignment will sacrifice own goal for other people, neutral people can sacrifie own goal for other people but not stranger and will sacrifice stranger for own goal, Evil won't hesitate to sacrifice other people be it close to them or not. The root of morality used is western in nature where human position are determined by materialistic deed rather than moral stance, and also lack the self-awareness, POV and paradox which present in the nasuverse. In case of Tamamo she's just a selfish god who want to feel the joy of devotion. His act while seems selfless at front are actually extremely selfish, putting any random master at pedestal, abandoning them at whim coupled with her total lack of interest in human or other creature in general. basically she's just self-fulfilling her desire by paradoxically devote her life for other people. Caster are rather happy when it comes to killing stuff but she try to reign it in for she don't want master to hate/afraid of her. From her POV she's aware that she's a monster, as such it's natural for human to fear her therefore she try to not aggravate us by acting all silly and rein her own rather bizzare morals, just imagine if your servant keep saying that she want to kill anything that she dislikes, because Tamamo are something like that originally. What she regret from her past is not her murderous spree, is the part that she's too dumb to understand that human can't understand her 'good' will. However at the core she's still have 0 regards bout mankind, or the world or whatever, for her master she'll do anything from break the SE.RA.PH to repeating the massacre at Nasu plain again. This is where I draw the parallel to Atalanta, if it's for the world where the kids can be safe he might kill everyone needed to do so. The goal might be noble, but the method she choose to do so are Evil. She's a huntress that won't sacrifice herself (or in this case her goal) for other people. If her Master is those who hurt childern, depends on the severity she might killed them on the spot no question asked. Basically her only off limit action are action that harm childern, other than that everything is OK for her. The implication of Evil Alignment in HGW is that like Medea she might be willing to kill people for prana, sabotage stuff, and generally inconvenient people innocent or not for her goal of winning the HGW. A Neutral one like EMIYA or Shakespeare won't do that if he can help it, Artoria and Iskandar will definitely refuse it. However those like Tamamo and Atalanta if wiping mankind is on accord with their goal they'll do it if they could.. in Tamamo case she can actually do it, however their goal won't happen with human destruction so luckily so far we haven't encountered beast of Amaterasu.. Tell you what, most of the chara in Nasuverse fitted the trope called Blue and Orange Morality so you can first familiarize yourself with the trope. Again I assert compared to D&D, individual POV and lore matters in developing their set of value. A good alignment might do something that seems evil, Evil Alignment might do something that seems benign, to understand where they stand you must fully understand their set of logic. What makes most of the mainstream chara interesting is again the deconstruction of our world via the eyes of Legendary People is what made people attracted to Fate in the first place.